Impavid
by LiterateMess
Summary: What started as a short trip to voice their condolences and check on the Divine Beast, spiraled when new memories appeared on the Sheikah Slate and impending malice surfaced. Now the princess and the hero must delve into Hyrule's Historia to finish what their ancestors started."Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight..."
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just finished Zelda Breath of the Wild, and I must say that it gave me the inspiration I had been lacking for quite sometime. I don't know how far any of you gotten in the game, so just a heads up this will include major spoilers.**

 **The following story will pick up after Zelda and Link embark on their journey to Zora's Domain.**

* * *

Prologue

Viridian eyes glowed with fascination as they gazed beyond the shadow of the towering cliffs, hidden behind the racing currents that cascaded down the mouth of the central precipice. A small smile crept on her face as she admired the waters reflecting the eerie golden light of the dying day. Her orbs shifted, catching the soft radiance of the mighty Sheikah monument atop of the ragged terrain. Lanayru Tower. She drank in every single view, every single sound that she didn't expect would greet her senses once more.

"Looks like we managed to make a halfway mark just before nightfall."Came Princess Zelda's vocals as she brandished the functional, fluorescent, device in her hand. She tapped at the screen, removing the beacon that was stationed at Lanayru Wetlands. "Though we still have a long way to go to Zora's Domain..." She muttered, calculating the distance from Kincean Island to Zora's Domain."If this thing supported two warpees then maybe we wouldn't be stuck traveling on foot...But unfortunately even now I am unable to gain access to the shrines." She sighed giving the Sheikah tech a frustrated flick before putting away the device. "Link it would be wise if we camped here for the ni-"

When she turned her head she already found the blue clad knight with a bundle of firewood in arms. He placed the lumber on the ground, under the and scraped a slab of flint with the edge of a fragment of one of his innumerable shattered blades. Sparks spewed out before the planks caught the flare, and kindled, spreading the flames across the logs.

Her feeble hands danced across the tuft of the pristine white horse's mane, as the steed made its slow trot to the nearby tree. "Prompt as ever…At least you still have your knack for camping as far as memory serves you." Zelda chuckled as she dismounted her steed and joined the Champion, relishing in the warm embrace of the embers. She was only rewarded with Link's curt nod and familiar silence to which she responded with an inward sigh.

 _Nothing's changed…._

She concentrated on the babbling waters, the crackling of the fire, and the croaks and moans of the frogs upon their lilies, anything that can substitute for the Hero's voice. Her ears caught the sound of shuffling behind her when she found the knight standing, his back to her. Her eyes trailed across his frame, before they lingered on the legendary blade strapped across his back.

 _I wonder why I can't hear the voice anymore…_

Link felt her watchful gaze and he turned. Radiant green clashed with calm blue. "Are you hungry?" He finally asked. The princess slightly tilted her head, astounded by the sound of his voice. It still sounded like it did a century ago.

"If one hundred years isn't a long enough wait to consume a decent meal from the Hero himself then I don't know what is." Her voice was serious, yet the flicker in her eyes said otherwise. She caught the small smile on the hero's features before she stood up as well. "I'll help."

"Are you sure?"

The furrow of the Champion's brow didn't go unnoticed and she grinned. "Don't give up on me just yet, Link. Although my hunting skills aren't as proficient as yours, cooking is second nature."

"When you're not boiling frog organs….and forcing me to eat it." He hummed drawing up an unladylike snort from the princess.

 _He remembered…_

"Yet the potent properties from said organs kept you going on your journey...did it not?"

"I…" He started, but silence fell upon his lips. She blinked, anticipating his response, but was only greeted by the whistling of the breeze accompanied by the gurgling of her stomach.

"...I'll get something to eat." He chuckled softly, as Zelda pried her eyes off him, embarrassedly. Curse the hunger that her now tangible body possesses. She almost forgot how it was like for her stomach to long to be filled with nutrients. He got up and made ways towards the deep waters, wielding his Lightscale Trident.

She peered over her shoulder, her eyes lingering on the hero going about, poking and prodding at the pool of water for moments. Although he was viciously stabbing at the water, the way he handled the weapon with such precision and accuracy only reminded the princess of _her._

 _You wield it as if it holds more importance than the Master Sword…_

She knew he had plenty of weapons at his disposal, from the Scimitar of the Seven, and the Boulder Breaker to the Great Eagle bow, and yet… he chose that one.

"I don't believe these trees are ready to be harvested. I'll go see what I can find in Tabahl Woods, northeast from here." She called out to the hero who gave a grunt in response. A short sigh escaped her lips before she turned on her heel and began traversing through the wetlands. After moments of walking, climbing, and wading through water, Zelda finally found herself in the coppice. It wasn't long before she found ripe mushrooms that seemed to safe to consume.

She crouched down, before plucking at the fungi, creating a pile of the harvested mushroom to the side of her before she moved to the next tree and repeated. Despite how relaxed her movements were she couldn't conceal the agitated expression evident on her face.

Ever since their departure from the castle she was left with unspoken words, and awkward silences, much to her dismay. She never knew what thoughts were swirling in that mind of his, or what's hidden behind those shadowed sapphire eyes, yet she knew that patience was a virtue. And she wasn't going to get anything out of him with a shrill tone and a haughty attitude.

She examined the lime pigmented mushrooms, and unlatched the Sheikah Slate that remained on her side. With a few taps here and there, she managed to locate what she was searching for. "Stamella mushroom." She mused as she read the description of the fungi.

"A green mushroom that grows near trees in the forest. It's chock-full of natural energy. Cook it to release its stamina-restoration properties." She muttered to herself, "Can be found on or near trees and by rocks." She smiled to herself seeing that the Hero had flooded the slate with research and findings on his adventure.

"It would be wise to digest this tomorrow morning for when we head off as a boost…" She muttered, making a mental note to herself. "Also perhaps preserve some for the journey ahea-"

She lifted her head slightly when she noticed the alternation of the pattern of the breeze. She felt her tresses slightly waver as if something whirred past her, and nipped at her cheeks. When she strained her eyes as she looked off to the distance, she swore she saw a puff of purple smoke.

"Princess."

Zelda whipped her head to find the Knight holding out a freshly cooked Chillfin trout on a stick.

"You should eat it while it's still hot." Link advised as he helped her up from the ground before he handed her the fish, which she gratefully took. He gathered the shrooms in his arms and walked back to the campsite, Zelda trailing closely behind. The princess gaped at the blanket of twilight unraveling across the land. The sky was alight with fierce oranges and bright reds,that slowly transitioned from warm tones to cool tones as they took their time to get back to their bivouac.

"You shouldn't stray far from the camp."

Zelda blinked, caught off guard by Link's statement when he suddenly stopped, seeing that they arrived at their temporary abode.

She glanced at the taller male, finding it hard to decipher his expression behind the hood. She sighed softly, "You didn't say so earlier, and as much as I appreciate the concern over my well-being, I assure you there is nothing that can harm me. We drove Calamity Ganon from this existence, his subordinates should have vanished as well." Came her affirmative voice though that didn't seem to ease the Hero's tension.

"Do you really think that?" He asked softly as he placed the fungi on the ground before he broke off a branch from the nearest pine tree, peeled away the bark, and slowly poured river water through the shaft, which trickled down into one of his jars. A natural filter.

The princess' face contorted quizzically as she sat on a log near the fire. There was something he wasn't telling her. Though it could be the fact that he was alert at all times. "Trust me the only thing that can do harm are the wild animals."

Link narrowed his eyes slightly, still unconvinced. But she wouldn't blame him. After all, it seemed as if danger is still lurking behind every fold, every crease of Hyrule. From the natural occurrences, and wild animals to humanity itself.

"You're unsettled..." She whispered softly and the hero shrugged.

"I've always been incomplete." He reminded. Zelda glanced at him, her orbs mirroring her guilt-ridden emotions. So he's still suffering from the amnesiac spell. No wonder he seems so distant. So skeptical of the world.

The mere thought of amnesia, frightened her. While it would be nice to forget about the mistakes that embed in one's mind, the fact that one is unaware of their own identity, is daunting. People can fashion a whole story about one's life, and they would be forced to believe it, not because they feel it, but because they are confused and unaware.

Perhaps, that's what Link felt.

"So they haven't returned have they…"She mumbled. "You only know what you learned from the images on the slate."

He didn't respond but instead he smiled, and gestured for her to eat. The princess nodded to herself, seeing that it was the only answer she was going to get out from him. It didn't surprise her though, it took time for the mind to repair and restore.

She gnawed on the burnt scales of the fish. It was only a matter of seconds when a sharp pain pricked at her jaw and she winced.

"Are you okay?" Came the concern etched in the hero's tone as he took a seat next to the princess and handed her the water. "I'm fine." She assured, bringing a hand to her cheek as her opposite took the jar. "It's been a century since I last consumed anything, it's going to take time for my body to adapt to the new changes and sensations." She explained, before downing the water in one sit.

"That's understandable…" He smiled softly. "How is it?" He asked, watching the princess digest her dinner. "Delightful." She replied. _Though it does need a pinch of salt._ But she needn't tell him considering his efforts to care for the princess.

When she finished her dinner, her vision settled upon the burning embers that seemed to take life when the last of the light of day diminished into a sheet of darkness across the sky.

"The world seems awfully lonely now." Zelda muttered to herself as she poked at the ashes with her stick. "If only you believe it is." Link commented as he began grilling the Stamella mushrooms.

Zelda frowned and threw the stick into the fire, watching the blaze consume the thin piece of wood. "Sometimes believing can be deceiving."

"You believed in me didn't you?" His voice was but a hushed whisper.

"Did you really just ask me that? Of course!" She responded immediately, causing the hero to look up at the princess. "I always have. Always will." She finished softly, as she stared at her hands, folded across her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Link knitted his eyebrows together as he struggled to piece together words. He didn't expect her to answer. He parted his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when Zelda spoke once more.

"How did you cope with….with the loneliness..."The words emerged from her lips before she realized it. She widened her eyes, and shook her head. "You don't have to answe-"

"I didn't think much of it. I kept in mind that I had a task at hand."

There was a moment of silence between them, and the princess nodded to herself. He was going about his duty, as should any appointed Knight. She knew that she shouldn't further pry for answers. Yet she felt washed over by guilt and anger. His servitude to the princess was all he knew.

"Link."

"Yes?" He reverted his attention from the flickering embers to her pools of viridian.

"I'm going to go on a walk."

"You're no longer hungry?" He asked, waggling a new skewer of stamella mushrooms above the flames. "I was planning on preserving those for tomorrow. I believe it will be necessary for our trek to Zora's Domain considering our horses won't be of use in the mountainous terrain."

Link nodded and wrapped the mushroom skewers with a Korok leaf. Once he stored the food away, he stood up to join the princess.

"You needn't escort me. You played your part, and you don't have to further carry the title of having to constantly be at my side."

"But-"

 _"_ _Stay."_ She held up her hand.

Despite the will to watch over her, he nodded, understanding her wishes. Before she took her leave he removed his cloak, causing speculation to rise within the princess. She narrowed her eyes at the hero fumbling with the fabric. Was he preparing for bed? It was quite early to call it a day. A thought crossed her mind and her cheeks flared. Perhaps he slept in only his undergarments?

She was certain that bare was the way to go when it's scalding hot. That would be the most rational thing to do as basic survival skills. Though, temperatures are chilly in some environments near water, and that was their situation in this case, so there would be no need for him to go bare.

Unless he had other motives in mind…He did save her after all, perhaps he was expecting a reward as compensation for his grand feats. She shuddered at the thought.

But then again he was Link, respectful and loyal, awkward at the most. Though she wouldn't know if he picked up on a few traits of growing up throughout his adventure...She shook her head. Curse her cognitive dissonance.

"Link what are you doin-" She was caught off guard when he wrapped the black canvas over the princess, enveloping her in the mixture of warmth and his scent of balsam and cedar, also a pungent hint of sweat. He fastened the cloak, and pulled the hood over her head. He payed no mind to the bewildered expression on Zelda's face as he focused on looping the strings.

When he finished the short task his gaze settled on her shadow-painted face, he smiled, "You might catch a cold."

"Right…" She managed to squeak, as she turned on her heel. The hero watched as her figure retrieved something from the pack of her horse's saddle before she retreated off into the night.

When she was out of Link's sight, Zelda found her sanctuary under the shade of nearby trees before pulling out the blue journal and pen she fished out moments ago. She flipped to the first page and stared at the blank sheet. It was only a matter of time before honest words splattered onto the page as ink glided against the paper.

"It is strange, the feeling of writing once again. I had almost forgotten how to press the pen against the paper. My mind seemed to be experiencing a drought, I can't seem to remember how to flesh out my thoughts and ideas. How to even begin writing a diary. I guess even an old soul such as myself can be forgetful at times, but I'm certain it will come back to me soon enough.

I'll keep tonight's diary entry short.

A week ago I found myself in the Woodland stables, recuperating from the long awaited battle. Link was resting, recovering from the wounds Calamity Ganon inflicted. I fetched this journal for a good price from a flamboyant merchant, Beedle. Perhaps it will help me arrange my thoughts...I am unaware of what year it is, or when I will ever come to know when I will soon perish, but I know that this is the start of a new adventure. Together, with Link. I haven't seen all of Hyrule yet, but I know so much has changed...It's overwhelming... My objectives aren't clear as they were before. Restoring Hyrule to its former glory seems like only a vacuous fantasy now. My hopes are high, yet I must keep them small. Truly, I don't know what to expect of the other races of Hyrule, but I'm certain that this opportunity to walk in the light again will allow me to repair so much loss time…"

She paused and closed her eyes for a brief second before jotting down her last thought.

 _"_ _And so it begins…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The expanse of vegetation was slick with dew pearls, glimmering under the streaks of light as the sun slowly sailed across the sky. The blades of grass tossed and turned as the morning breeze swept past, causing the drops to sliver down their stalk of grass. The warble of the songbirds, carried through the air, heralding the promise of a new day.

Link always believed the mornings were evil. Regardless if the immoral parties were knocking at his door. The task of having to force oneself to rise with the sun was unbearable. From the mighty waves of light, blinding his vision, to being reminded of the endless objectives that clutter his agenda. It was no wonder he loathed mornings. Despite his nightly visits with the ghouls of his past, the hero was devoted to his prolonged resting phase. Whether it be on a warm bed or the rugged earth, he won't stir when he's plunged into the depths of his slumber. Perhaps that's why it took him a century to arouse.

Cool air met his face in a gust, filling his nostrils with the honeyed scent of the flowers growing nearby, stirring the boy awake. His eyelids fluttered open revealing a set of crystalline irises that glimmered when coming into contact with the sunlight. Vibrant colors blurred his vision, causing the male to blink-once, then twice-his pupils dilating as it adjusted to the blinding light. When his vision gave away to the familiar cerulean skies, dotted with the flurry of clouds his breath came out in a short gasp. With the strength he possessed, he pushed himself off the ground and scanned the area. His gaze shifted from the panoramic view, to the ground, finding his cloak discarded.

His eyes narrowed as he picked up the article of clothing. He pressed the fabric against his nose, recognizing the familiar scent that mingled with his. "Where?" His bated breath echoed through the vacant space, as the heavenly winds carried his words to the ears of whatever Gods above. As if Hylia was heard his silent pleas, the splash of water greeted his senses. He whipped his head over to the shallow water, in which the morning mist and canopy of trees obscured his view, and whence came a strange noise- a melodious murmur and a soft rustle.

Almost instantly he found his bow and quiver of arrows resting at the base of a tree, next to his boots. He strapped the quiver to his back and made his move. He stealthily made ways towards the stream, cautiously avoiding any leaf, twig, or unturned Korok stone, as the threads of grass tickled his bare feet. When he was a few feet away , he crouched down, hiding in the wisps of the fog. He squinted his eyes, finding two figures amongst the crisp clear waters of the creek. Instead of poising his bow he waited, silently, patiently. It wasn't long before the fog dispersed as the shafts of sunlight bathed the world with its entirety and revealed the scene that unfolded before him.

Her body basked in the highlights of the sun as a light breeze flowed through her golden tresses. Her pants rode up to her calves as the shallow waters lapped against her legs. Her watchful gaze was settled on the pristine white Stallion before her. Such simplicity, yet with the ethereal glow enhancing her features she was absolutely breath-taking. The wavering mirror beneath her reflected the vast sky above, giving the illusion of a Goddess standing on the heavens. It seemed almost like a distant dream, a familiar memory long forgotten...

 _Ilia..._

Link felt his insides flutter when the name resonated from within him. He found himself in a daze as he watched her brushing the horse's soft mane with her careful hands. The white hair rippled through her gentle fingers like the rolling clouds. She patted down the horse's coat, "Take the time to soothe your mount-"

"That's the only way it will know how you truly feel."

 _No, it's Zelda._

The princess whirled around to find the hero standing at the bank. She smiled softly, pleased that he was able to recover that memory.

"Good morning _sleepy head_ , glad to see that you're finally awake." Came her soft voice. A good morning indeed, it seems the Champion might consider altering his initial thought of the dreaded morrow. The hero smiled at the pet name. "Sleepy head?"

"I'm only implying what is true. Need I remind you what happened on the day of your promotion to my appointed Knight ceremony?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I remember that you were annoyed." He can recall that memory with ease. He remembered the tone in her voice, vexed, accompanied by the weariness of having to go about reciting the ceremonial texts, that her father urged her to memorize. Link found her in the library, days upon days on end when Daruk had enlightened the King with the ritual procedures that the Goron had witnessed as a child.

"Well," She turned away from the hero. "That was indeed true, but that wasn't even the first part of it. You overslept, again. I had to ask Revali to wake you. He wasn't very fond of it."

"Did he...spat a letter at me?" Link asked. He didn't know what came to mind when he asked. Zelda could only blink at the absurd question. "If that means he yelled at you then I wouldn't doubt it." Her gaze then fell on the bow he held in his hand before she internally sighed. Must the knight always be precautious about everything.

"But anyways, I washed Nayru, isn't his coat something to marvel at?"

"Nayru?" He asked curiously as he approached the princess. "That's the name you given him?" He dipped his feet into the cool waters of the stream, before wading towards the Stallion and his rider. The horse tossed his mane, splashing water about, and stepped towards Link as he stopped at his side. "The same name I given his grandfather all those years ago..." She answered, looking at the hero with hopeful eyes. When he didn't respond she casted her face downwards. "I suppose you don't remember that either."

There was a pause that followed as Link tried to fish into his mind, piece together memories, even if the blurred images didn't make sense. He just wanted to understand. He didn't want to let her down. He didn't want to let anyone down for that matter.

"Don't force it, Link." Zelda murmured as she placed a comforting hand on the Champion's shoulder. Link tensed causing the princess to withdraw her hand quickly. She turned away from him as a wistful smile graced her features. "I know it's the name of the Goddess of Wisdom, a name unfitting for a male horse. You see, I was always in the library, indulging myself in legends of old and splendor, so that name resonated with me. And the afternoon of my birthday when we raced to Mount Lanayru, it made more sense as to name him that. The chalk white mountain reminded me of his coat, the massive terrain resembled his mighty legs, and the jagged edges represented his mane." The hero listened intently, fascinated by the reasoning behind her choice.

If only he could remember how that day felt like. The wind whipping through their hair as their horses were hoof to hoof as they galloped through the field. Fleeting glances and the chorus of their laughter carrying through the atmosphere. He willed his mind to recollect, but he could only remember unfavorable events of her birthday, the defeat of the Champions, the rise of Calamity Ganon.

She then shook her head and broke into a short laugh when she found him staring at her. "It's foolish I know."

"N-No it's not." He quickly interjected, before he turned to heave Nayru's saddle from the shore. "It's actually very thoughtful..." He added as he laid the saddle on the stallion's back and strapped it tight. Zelda knitted her eyebrows together as she reached for the bridle. "Do you really think that?" Without realizing it, Link went over to pick up the bridle at the same time, and accidentally folded his hand over hers. "Yes." He replied, allowing his gloved hand to linger upon hers. They exchanged awkward glances before Zelda took the initiative to break contact, permitting the hero to take responsibility of the bridle and strap the embellished equipment on the stallion.

"I'm going to pack our things. It's a quarter to eight, I believe. If we leave now and eat on the way, then we'll make it to Zora's Domain just before lunch rolls in." Zelda quickly pieced together words, looking anywhere but Link's piercing blue orbs, as she went to go collect her boots by the bank.

Link nodded in agreement before he patted the horse's muzzle and pulled the leather to guide the stallion back to the campgrounds to prepare for the voyage ahead. It wasn't long before they hit the road, leaving their horses near Inogo bridge.

Their morning continued on in silence, except for the small talk here here and there, initiated by the princess, and the occasional _"Do you need help getting up here?"_ or the _"Are you sure you don't want to take a break?"_ from Link as the pair trekked across the rugged terrain that made up the winding path towards Zora's domain. Link was ahead, leading the way whilst Zelda trailed behind, capturing pictures of the flora and fauna that resided near the Zora river. It wasn't until they traveled through Tabahl Woods once more did Zelda break the silence.

"Huh?" She was panning the slate when the camera focused itself on an object, nestled on a heap of leaves. Seconds later the word 'arrow' appeared on the screen. Zelda stared at the screen for a moment, her gaze shifting from reality to the lens' view, checking if she was indeed seeing the feathered shaft on the ground. Slowly, she strayed off the path and approached the weapon, watching as the tapered, sharp end of the instrument glimmered under the light filtering through the treetops. Judging by the blue-dyed fletching protruding from the shaft, Zelda could easily identify that it belonged to the hero. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed monster spoils next to the discarded arrow, a Bokoblin fang and horn.

She picked up the fang and brought it towards the light, examining every nook and cranny of the tooth. There wasn't very many cracks, and it was moist with Bokoblin saliva. At least that's why she believed it was slick with a liquid coat.

"No wonder..." She muttered to herself. The sun shifted, and a looming shadow slightly shaded the ground. Zelda froze in her spot when she noticed the new presence. She willed her powers to manifest within her, but was only met with the familiar emptiness that pervaded like all those years ago. Curse her powers for dwindling when she needed them the most. She glanced at the arrow next to her, and quickly grabbed it before whipping around to point the weapon at her intruder.

Alarm flashed across Link's shadowed eyes when he found Zelda holding an arrow at his neck. "Princess?" Came his soft, muddled voice as he stared at the girl. She was trembling. She let out a sigh of relief and dropped her hand to her side. "Gods Link, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry..." He murmured. His gaze then shifted to the fang that Zelda was holding in her opposite hand. "Is this a bad omen?"Zelda asked when she took notice of his eyes fixed on the tooth. "When I felt something brush by yesterday...that was the arrow wasn't it? And the purple smoke, was the Bokoblin..."

Link never uttered a word. Zelda took that silence as his approval. "This arrow, it is your is it not? Should I be afraid to ask you if this wasn't the first time this occurred?"

The hero shifted his eyes away from her, and the princess sighed. "Why hide it from me?"

"I had to protect you."

 _Of course._ Now Zelda was the one with her tongue still.

They continued their voyage in complete silence, save for nature's choir, humming into the afternoon. By the time the pair were at Luto's Crossing, lunch rolled by and they took the opportunity to take a break and devour the rest of the preserved mushroom skewers. The two were leaning on the railings listening to the babbling waters as they munched on the shrooms.

It was far too quiet for Zelda's liking. Peaceful, yes, but only proved as a reminder that she still haven't cracked the hero's icy shell. She gave into the temptation to speak but was greeted by the pleasant surprise of Link's voice.

"I remember...when I first learned how to swim."

Zelda blinked at the unexpected statement. She looked up from her half eaten mushroom to find the hero staring at the water running below the bridge. "What happened?" She asked.

"I got pushed into Ruto Lake. I almost drowned."

"Who did that?" She asked, alarmed. She can recall everything that Link used to mention about his childhood before, and yet she wasn't aware of this.

"I can't exactly put names to faces...but I know that...Mipha saved me." He replied as his eyes fell on Vah Ruta, resting atop the mountains. It's once luminous serene blue pattern was now pulsating red, and it's once standing frame was crumbled on the ground. It's been like that for the past few days, just before they set off to Zora's Domain. Zelda followed his gaze and clenched her fists. She could vividly remember the divine trumpet, diminishing to merely a buzz when the mechanical elephant collapsed. "That's when I first met her…"

"O-Oh." Zelda paused. That's why... "That's a relief."

Link nodded. The silence pervaded for a moment before Zelda heaved a sigh. "Do you…miss her?"

The hero pondered at the question for a moment. "I can't say. There's not much I can remember to determine if…I…" He trailed off.

"If you truly miss her." She finished for him. "Perhaps you would like to know more about her?"

"No." He shook his head, causing the Princess to raise her eyebrows skeptically. She was certain he would be curious about Mipha. Perhaps it was due to the fact that it was through Zelda's eyes and not his own. Maybe he thought that she would feed him false information of the late Zora princess.

"Why?" She knew to be careful of what she asked Link because she didn't want to cause more unintentional damage to his mind, but the syllable slipped from her mouth before she was able to forbid herself from prying.

His gaze didn't meet hers as he stared beyond her. It wasn't until he kneel did realization dawn upon her.

"Link!" She whipped her head around to find the familiar red scales upon a Zora. With the regal garbs he possessed and his crimson plates, anyone could put two and two together and see that this was the Zora prince, Mipha's younger brother. Curse herself for the lack of awareness. She stood there muddled, as she darted her eyes back and forth between the men. Zelda didn't know whether or not she should bow because of her previous status, but she considered the weight of respect and inclined her body before the prince.

"Don't!" The prince exclaimed, "An exquisite young woman shouldn't drop before any man. Please stand, both of you."

Zelda looked up at the Zora prince and tilted her head. "Pardon me?"

"It's as I said, you don't have to bow before me. Any friend of Link's is a friend of mine." He flashed his pearlescent white teeth, almost blinding Zelda's vision.

She wore one of her gentle close-lipped smiles in return, "I truly am honored, but it's a sign of my utmost respect, for assisting Link after he had awoken. I am sincerely grateful."

"I appreciate the chivalry, but please…" He thrusted his hand forward, towards the princess, and she gratefully accepted his helping hand. She shivered slightly, he was cold to the touch, yet it didn't come off as a surprise to her. She read a book that contained the study of Zora biology. He was cold-blooded, an ectotherm.

After she stood upright, with her hand still in his, he brought her feeble hand to his lips, and he lightly planted a kiss. It was like ice against her flesh. From the corner of her eye, she swore she saw the Knight flinch.

"I am Prince Sidon of the Zoras, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. May I ask what is your name?"

She withdrew her hand, bringing it to her side. "I am Princess Zelda Hyrule." The gentle thrum of her voice was like a melodious song in the men's ears, as she carefully stated her name, a name that seemed to have no importance in this new age. And yet she possessed an aura of such grace and authority, as if it was necessary to bow in front of this woman. Who knew, after one hundred years she still retained the attributes of what a princess should be endowed with.

"The lovely Goddess herself." The charming Zora's smile stretched ever so slightly and he inclined before the princess, to which she dismissed with a raise of her hand. "Please, Prince Sidon, I am of no importance to this generation. I'm only a ghost that remains inside everyone's memory, I would appreciate it if honorifics weren't used...because what is a princess without a castle?" She attempted to jest, but it came out as if she requires the finer things to be considered a princess.

Prince Sidon only let out a hearty chuckle."But it's truly an honor! We must celebrate this reunion with a feast!"

Zelda pondered at the thought of dining with the Zoras. She had picked up from her studies that the aquatic beings were omnivorous and consume even fish. She shuddered at the thought, it was like cannibalism. And what disturbed her even more was the fact that she had fish for dinner the previous night.

"That won't be necessary." Came Link's vocals. Zelda almost forgot he was there. "That's right..." Zelda chimed in. "We're actually here to request an audience with King Dorephan."

"I'm afraid I am unable to do that." The Zora replied. "Father is denying entry to any visitors into Zora's Domain. "

"But-"

"May I suggest returning at another time?" He cut the Princess off but then smiled apologetically. "Pardon my manners, but father requested me to ward of any tourists." His voice was now serious. Link took notice of the Zora soldier from the corner of his eye, scrutinizing the three. It was until then did he realize the situation at hand. Zelda parted her lips to speak, but surprisingly Link beat her to it.

"I understand. Any suggestions on the fastest route to Great Lanayru Spring?" Link asked, his calm composure startling the princess.

"The fastest route is from the East Reservoir Lake." The prince advised, and Link nodded his head and thanked the Zora for the new piece of information before the Champion ushered the princess across the bridge, towards Ruto's mountain.

It wasn't long until they strayed far from the watching eyes of the inhabitants of the land, when Zelda whirled around to face the Champion. "What was that about? He was acting fishy."

Link cracked a smile at her choice of words. "He's meeting us at the Lake."

"I am well aware of that, but did you see the soldier?" Link nodded. "Do you think Vah Ruta malfunctioning could be the cause of this?" She asked and the Knight shrugged.

"This shouldn't even be happening in the first place. You removed the blight from all Divine Beasts. Calamity Ganon is dead. He should be, there's no way that-"

"Relax." He rested his hand on her shoulder and she sighed, finding comfort by the simple touch. He was right, she shouldn't be so worked up. There is a logical explanation to this. After all, the Divine Beasts are over a millennia old, after blasting the castle, it shouldn't be a surprise that they would be defective.

But still, it wasn't a reason that the Zora should nullify their access into the Domain. Did it not occur to them that this was the Champion? The one who repaired Divine Beast, Vah Ruta. The very young man that was a friend of the late Zora Princess... Did something occur during the course of which Link and Zelda were recuperating in Woodland Stables from the long awaited battle?

"Princess." Link's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she sighed softly. "Sorry." She murmured before they continued their trek, towards the top of the mountain. It wasn't until they reached the peak did Zelda question the hero's motives. "I thought we were going to the lake." She stated as she watch the hero reach into his pack and pull out a neatly folded cloth with wooden bars protruding from the sides . "We are." He replied, as he assembled the retractable paraglider.

He held it over his head, so that it can catch wind, inflating the cloth so that it shaped into an arc. Link then crouched down and turned his head to the princess, finding her glaring daggers. "Get on." The hero stated nonchalantly.

"Get...on?" She scoffed as the syllables escaped her lips. "This is suicide, Link!" She exclaimed, and the hero chuckled softly, finding amusement in her reaction. "Would you like to walk all the way there?" He asked, preparing to fold the paraglider back into the respective place.

"No." She replied sighing.

"Do you trust me?" It was a challenge.

She bit the inside of her cheek, frustrated by his calm composure. At that moment she recalled a book about the monsters that used to exist long ago, _Monsters Through the Ages._ It was like she was faced with those wicked, vengeful spirit that she read about, and she was being offered a choice of life and death.. What were those beings called again? Right, Poes..."Yes but...I don't trust you with that thing."

"Would you like me to cling on you while you steer then?" Now he was just being a tease. But Zelda actually was glad that he wasn't giving her one-worded answers. It was those rare times where he would be quite talkative.

He was still crouching, when Zelda heaved herself on top of the hero. Link flinched from the unexpected contact. She was incredibly light. He stood up with ease as she shifted behind him. She wound her hands around his neck, and locked her knees to his side. She felt like a re-dead.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked wary about her decision.

"I never tried this with two people."

 _"What?!"_

Before she was able to unlatch herself from Link, he ran and jumped off the ledge.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Their magnificent wings glimmered in the sunlight as they glided through the air, carrying the weight of their riders across the heavens. She glanced at him, the brave, valiant youth on top of the Crimson bird. Her heart clenched in her chest, longing to spill the words that have yet to be spoken, that have been concealed with a layer of doubts. Oh how she wished for the simple , she knew that she had to..._

" _Link there's something I need to-"_

 _A bright light blinded their vision and a piercing vibration resonated from the world below. Darkness manifested before them into strong murky gales, whipping around violently. Swirling, dancing, consuming breaths of life. There were frenzied shrieks and screams, as she felt herself being drawn into the column of air. The youth tried to move heaven and earth to save her, but it was too late. The storm hauled her from her bird, dragging her from her family, her home, from Link…_

 _Next thing she knew she was falling,_

 _down,_

 _down,_

 _down_

 _into the depths of nothingness._

* * *

Her voice shattered through the atmosphere, in an ear splitting scream. Zelda snapped her eyes wide open, as a familiar sense of deja vu made itself present in the pit of her stomach. Her lunch was on the verge of dyeing Link's cloak an abhorrent green hue, almost like the dubious dishes Link would produce from a bizarre array of ingredients. Just thinking about Link's failed attempts at cooking only encouraged the urge to regurgitate.

Her frame trembled in panic, mirroring her golden locks that shuddered under the zephyrs embrace. Since when was she afraid of heights? She inwardly scolded herself as she relived the innumerable amounts of times she climbed mountains. But then again this was different. She wasn't holding onto a crag on the surface of a precipice, she was clinging onto Link. Her life was in _his_ hands.

Her tear-stained viridian orbs scanned the threshold, and she was close to releasing her grip. The rocky terrain they trekked across, now looked like a blur of jagged teeth as they descended, and the earth below them looked like a void of darkness. Was this what it's like nearly dying?

"Link!" Her grip became deadly as she shut her eyes once more and clung onto him for dear life.

Finally, the hero whipped out the paraglider, releasing the princess from her suffering. However, a sudden updraft lifted them higher into the air, only adding to Zelda's deafening screams. From the corner of Link's eye, he saw a familiar feathered figure encompassed by turquoise flames.

" _Feel free to thank me now."_ He could only hear the haughty Rito's voice thrum in his ears. Despite the surprise gale, it only proved as a beneficial asset on keeping them in air for much longer. Such a _wingman_.

Next thing Zelda knew they were floating, gliding across the air. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was greeted with the world she once viewed with curious eyes. It didn't seem all that threatening at that moment. In fact, it was quite mesmerizing, relaxing even. Was this perhaps what Link did to clear his mind? Lazily glide across the skies in attempts to find peace?

Her screams diminished, and blossomed into squeaks and giggles. She tried to suppress her squeals, and remain angry at the hero, but she couldn't help but let the new sensation take the reins and enjoy this moment.

Afterall, it wasn't often that she was rewarded with new quirks from the stoic hero, and it wasn't often that she felt a rush of was nothing more than to trust the canopy above and the wind guiding Link's course. Finally, she felt as if she was a Rito looking up towards the sky. She was soaring.

"Link?" She called. His eyes were focused on the path ahead, but he responded with a low hum.

" _Do you think my return has to do with the stir up of events with the Zoras?"_ She wanted to ask but instead pushed that question in the file cabinet of all the other things that she failed to make a conversation of. "Do you think that we'll ever restore Hyrule to its former glory?"

"Self doubts?" He replied and Zelda paused. "Unfortunately."

She was speaking the truth. Despite the fact that it wasn't the topic she wished to discuss, she genuinely believed that she wasn't prepared to revive Hyrule, let alone face the heads of each of the races in order to re-establish her dominion over the Kingdom. It's foolish to even consider ruling over this decayed continent, when the roar of her name waned to a mere whisper. She couldn't simply undo the damage of a century of brutality and terror; she can't restore the lands ravaged by conquests and renew the hearts of the once lively Kingdom.

The Champion only hummed. Zelda inwardly sighed, looks like they were back at square one. She couldn't have a decent conversation with him, without the hero reverting back to the awkward ice cube he is. It was bad enough that she was already agonizing over the events that transpired.

"Don't worry...King Dorephan still holds you in his high regards."

Zelda could only blink when she picked up the sound of his voice once more. Despite not mentioning anything about the Zora monarch, he knew exactly what was picking at her brain. Was... she that easy to read?

"What makes you so certain?" She asked, shifting her weight slightly.

Link paused, and peered over his shoulder. "He's... not blaming you."

Zelda didn't meet his gaze and looked at the surface of water beneath them and sighed. "That's hard to believe." She murmured.

"No one's blaming you." He added, in attempts to ease the princess.

"Like who?"

"Impa." He mentioned. Zelda widened her eyes and inwardly face-palmed herself. Why she did not consider visiting her before they set off to Zora's Domain, she did not know. But she made a mental note to visit her when they sort things out. She could imagine Impa scolding her for being so forgetful of the one person who watched over her since birth, aside from the King that is.

Zelda lifted her eyes and alarm flashed across her face. " _Watch out..!"_ The hero swerved, jerking the paraglider forward, successfully avoiding an arrow that whirred past them. The glider teetered, and Zelda almost lost her grip from the sudden maneuver.

"Don't let go." Link tightened his hold on the aircraft, as he focused his eyes on a barrage of arrows, as they approached. "I wouldn't dream of it!" Zelda breathed, wounding her legs around his waist, so that she was attached to him like a re-dead. She looked down to find troupe of monsters, discharging the innumerable amounts of arrows in their direction. It wasn't like Zelda to be dubious of her appointed knight, but when they were vulnerable in the air, especially with Zelda dragging him down, she couldn't help but doubt that they weren't able to avoid all of the arrows.

As if the divine Goddesses above were directing the gusts of wind, Link managed to weave his way through the shower of projectiles.

But Link's efforts weren't enough to stop a single arrow glistening with a flame tip, from penetrating his forearm. He hissed out in pain, and immediately released his grip from the left wooden curvature. Panic flashed across Zelda's face when the paraglider staggered from the unbalanced weight. "Link!" She gasped, when the flames started to eat away at his sleeves, only adding to the unbearable stabbing sensation coursing through his arm.

Before she was able to reach up and grab the handle, another arrow whizzed by, and grazed the sail, creating a slit that expanded as the winds violently thrashed the paraglider. For the precious seconds, they were suspended in air, limbs no longer tangled, mouths agape, as their bodies impossibly twirled and danced. Yet there were no screams as if the ferocious gales suddenly whisked their breath away.

The vibrant colors of the world passed by in a blur as they descended at a rapid pace. The whistling of the breeze, the azure skies, the blinding shafts of light hidden behind the mass of clouds, _everything_ , dwindled to nothing but darkness and dead silence.

* * *

The silence of the guest room wrapped around Prince Sidon like a heavy canvas, obstructed by the coming and goings of fellow Zora voices near the door as he kept tabs on the Hylians' condition. It was but a mere five hours ago when he found the hero and princess at the Lake. First the two of them descending from the sky, then when Zelda was struggling to haul the hero's unconscious body on the shore, whilst trying to avoid gaining the attention of the local monsters once more. Fortunately, the Zora Prince effortlessly took down the fiends in a matter of minutes thanks to his adroitness in wielding a bow and arrow.

Transporting them to Zora's Domain was a different story, however. Zelda had collapsed from exhaustion a little ways after the prince had executed the monsters. He opted to extend his knowledge of Hylian parties residing in the domain to one of his trusted colleagues in the court, Muzu. Although his loyalties are with the King, he proved to be trustworthy enough to keep a secret. He'd hope. Though, despite his undying distaste towards Hylians, the Zora elder wasn't arguing when he knew Link was involved in fact, he was the one who volunteered to carry the youth back to the domain. However he did hesitate when he realized the Hylian princess was also present.

There was a movement when the sheets rippled under a weight shifting. Sidon looked up to find the Princess stirring awake.

Her mouth was bone dry and her head throbbed painfully but she was able to move. She wiggled her toes and fingers to get a sense of where she was at. It was warm, and buoyant, unlike the bumpy earth she had rested upon for the past few days. The scent of saltwater greeted her senses and the faint slush of liquid rushed past her ears. She knew well enough that she was in Zora's Domain, resting on a waterbed.

Her eyelids were heavy when she opened them, blinking away the blurriness that pervaded. She looked to her right, as if she'd somehow known, even unconscious, where he was.

Link was out cold, his head was wrapped with thick bandages and his arm was also layered with the white gauze. From the angle of the sunlight poking through the window of the guest room, it was probably dusk.

"Princess! Excellent, you're awake!"

Zelda whipped her head round to find the red-scaled Zora, sitting across from her. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." She admitted. "What happened to Link's head, I thought he was only injured in the forearm?"

"He must have hit his head on something when you two fell. At least that's what the healer had told me."

Alarm flashed across Zelda's features. "A healer? Who else knows that we're here?"

Sidon flashed a reassuring smile. "Worry not, princess! They promised to keep their mouth shut, long enough before you two are recovered."

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. "How long were you here?" She asked, swinging her legs to the side of the bed.

"I never left...Well except before the nursemaids changed your clothes. I just came back." He stated. Nursemaids huh? Zelda was curious to know how many people are aware of their presence just before the whispers greet the King's ears. It won't be long until that happened. She didn't realize her usual garbs were discarded until she looked down to find herself in a silky white nightgown. Thankfully the prince was decent enough to have someone else change her.

"Why?" Her face grew serious.

He turned away from her, face flushed. "Well it's inappropriate for me to gaze upon a na-"

"No, no, no...not _that_." She quickly interjected, shaking her head. "Why is King Dorephan keeping people out?"

The Zora prince's face became sober, and he knitted his eyebrows together. Zelda moved towards the door and opened it wide enough so she can see if there were any passerby's just before she locked it shut. She gestured for the Zora to proceed as she took a seat next to Link's unconscious figure. She tentatively rested her hand against his face, before she gently stroked his blonde locks.

 _Tch. Sleepy-head._

"Just a week ago, something happened to the Goron that used to work with our blacksmith. He became ill, two days prior to the Champion Festival. We brushed it off as a minor cold and opted to have him rest it off before the festivities. It wasn't until he hacked up a sludge of black substance did we realize it wasn't just a cold."

She turned to the Zora and frowned. "Malice."

"That's what it's called?" Sidon muttered and Zelda nodded. "It's the symptoms from Calamity Ganon's reign. Link told me that he encountered some when he was inside the beasts. I figured that the malice would corrupt the ancient mechanics, but never did I guess it would affect people. Though… I have seen it affect vegetation, and dragons...but even so..."

"Well...it didn't just affect him, it devoured him. He was in the throne room, practically begging for father to deliver him from that horrid evil… He was on a rampage." Sidon breathed, replaying the events in his mind. He could picture the eyes blinking at him with horrific clarity as it spread across the Goron's physique.

"Were others affected as well?" She asked, her hands slightly trembling as she brought them to her lap. The thought of malice taking on the role of an epidemic disease, spooked the wits out of her. It served as a painful reminder that it was _hardly_ far from over.

"Only those who helped transport him elsewhere." The prince replied, "After that father stationed his men and I outside of the domain to ward off travelers. Nothing comes in, nothing goes out. Which is why the soldiers are uneasy, as you witnessed today."

"Elsewhere?" She murmured and he nodded. "Father won't say."

"Did he perhaps bring him to Vah Ruta?" It was only natural of her to think that. With the collapse of the divine beast, it would be safe to say that malice should be the cause of this.

Prince Sidon shrugged. Zelda sighed and coiled her hands into fists. She needed more answers and sitting here, playing nurse isn't going to get her anywhere. "I must speak to King Dorephan, immediately."

"Don't you think that's a bold move though, princess?"

"I don't see how conversing about the matter at hand is a bold move. Why wait to become a victim of the plague when you can immediately find a cure?"

"What's your plan?" The Zora inquired, leaning back in his chair. Zelda cringed at the word. _Plans_. Apologizing for the fall of their own was the initial idea, but with these new threats swirling, she didn't know where to begin. The princess heaved a sigh, "Experimentation." That word had a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. It sounded as if she was going to dissect a frog. "If King Dorephan would allow me to see the infected, then I will try to treat him." _With an ancient power that refuses to manifest at her beck and call._

"Then it's settled! I will try to get an audience by tomorrow." He smiled, concluding this discussion with a clap, as he stood up and went towards the door.

"Tomorrow? But-"

"The young hero needs to hear this too."

* * *

It was already late in the dark and unwavering night, everyone but the hero cooped in their rooms and fast asleep. Though sleep would soon leave the princess in the early hours of the morning, a falsely promised night replaced with a devious visit from ghostly night terrors and viscous dreams of the matters she discussed earlier with the Zora prince. . She helplessly tossed and turned lost deep in the clutches of her mind, until at last she awoke with her body begging for air. She gasped out with her chest heaving, sporting a disheveled appearance from her messy tousled hair, to her moist and shiny skin.

Her body rattled with shakes and tremors, hands clutching at the covers that were then hastily pulled away as she climbed from the warm bed and met the cool tiled floor. She couldn't return to sleep, she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Link." Her hushed voice whispered, as she blinked in the darkness, he was nowhere to be seen. And soon she'd find herself making her way out of the room, and down the winding halls in search of Link.

The glimmering light of the moon and the ethereal radiance of the luminescent walls aided the girl as she made her way through the threshold, before heading outside.

She was awarded to the sight of the hero, whom was standing before the glass sculpture of the Zora Champion, tracing circles across the crystal as he held the Sheikah slate in his opposite hand.. "Link." She murmured, earning those beautiful sapphire eyes. The breeze easily passed by the two, her blonde hair which seemed to have grown out past her shoulders swayed, and the pure white nightgown that reached her ankles and sat on her shoulders flowed and then stilled. "What're you doing out here, and not back inside? Found something to sate your restlessness? "

The hero chuckled as he slowly brought his hands away from the memorial and pushed away his bangs that hung over his eyes. His piercing eyes, hooded by his long dark lashes twinkled under the soft radiance of the moon as he steadily watched the young princess, finding a hint of comfort in her presence. His lips parted slightly, "I should be asking you the same question as well, princess."

"You first." She smiled.

"Just a walk." Link only spoke the truth, despite the fact that he stopped in front of the statue, he was initially out and about, walking. "And you?" He inquired as he looked up at the dark sky dotted with stars. He smiled to himself and then averted his gaze towards Zelda.

She was so tempted to blurt out the truth- of how she had awoke with a start from the horrors in her head, but cowered away from it as she hid her eyes from his view. "Oh, just..couldn't sleep." She partially lied, laying down her words with a soft voice so as to not earn suspicion from the already wondering Champion. However a part of her scolded her, knowing just how he was. So keen, so knowing, he probably already had an inkling of just why she was up though she had the luxury to weave her words in a believable lie..or at least, to where it sounded believable, as he wasn't just a your normal knight.

"So, I thought a little time..out, may soothe my mind and help me sleep." She finished before she trembled slightly when a zephyr embraced her, causing goosebumps to prickle across her skin.

"Are you cold?" Link asked, and Zelda quickly shook her head. "No...no, I'm fine." She stated, trying to avoid any means of Link pulling that stunt from before. But he didn't believe her. "You'll get sick."

"It wouldn't be a big deal should I fall ill, it's nothing new. I'll be fine, so stop your fussing now Link." She waved him off and the hero only remained silent as he undid the bandages along his head. "Sorry if I upset you earlier today." He murmured, casting a solemn glance at the princess.

"Upset me? No, hardly at all- I simply wished you weren't, at times, such a doting knight." She sighed, "But I cannot help it, I did wish for you to stay close to me whenever possible. But I'm alright, it would have to take make more than something like that to upset me." She admitted.

Link only smiled, "As I can recall, you didn't require my assistance."

Zelda nudged him softly, "That was then when I didn't realize you pose as an excellent _candidate_ as my appointed knight."

Link flinched.

" _Friend."_ She corrected as she giggled softly. It was when a ping from the slate sobered her up from her bouts of laughter.

"What's that Link?" She asked, peering over the hero's shoulder. He shrugged and swiped at the screen to check on the notifications and whatnot. After he checked the album he noticed a new picture added, followed by ancient Sheikah runes. He tapped at the image only to find ruins underwater. It looked almost like the remains of castle of some sort submerged in water.

"Did you take this?" Zelda asked and Link shook his head. "Perhaps Impa sent it then. We'll visit her about this matter later." The princess concluded, just something they needn't worry about at the moment. But she couldn't help but wonder why did the runes translate to, _Kasida_ , which meant rebirth and new beginnings in the ancient Sheikah dialect. Link only nodded and put the slate away before returning his gaze back to the monument before him.

Zelda blinked as she watched him with careful eyes. He looked troubled. "Can I be so bold as to ask why you stopped, here? As in your stroll."

"Defeating Calamity Ganon wasn't enough." He replied softly, earning a confused glance from the princess.

"Pardon?"

"Closure." Was his simple response as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his borrowed pajama pants. Zelda nodded to herself, "She deserves it, from you at least."

"I found the rest of the pieces..."

Zelda blinked, "Of what?

"The Zora Armor." He finished

The princess held a wistful smile. "She would have wanted you to."

Link then looked at the statue once more before he turned to Zelda, and smiled, "I suggest we get to bed... it would be a chore to endure the rest of the day wearily."

"Oh, that's right.." She sighed, raking a frail hand through her hair wearing a look of utter annoyance. First, being rudely awakened, and the day to come being yet another busy one? Link could easily go through the day exhausted, if he ever did grow to be, and still have energy to spare. As much as she hated to admit it, she was tired and irritable, but knew she'd only lie in her bed too afraid to trust her mind to grow numb with sleep again.

"And a chore for me, or for you?" She returned back, leaving the question out in the night's air as she turned her back to him.


End file.
